Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Nuevos heroes
by Sherezade22
Summary: Hace 20 años desde que los Zangyack atacaron la Tierra, pero no se fueron todos. Con la intencion de controlarlos desde dentro se aseguraran dominar la tierra con puño de hierro. Ahora un nuevo equipo se asegurada de proteger la Tierra de ellos, estos son los nuevos Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - El comienzo de todo

Hace 20 años desde que los Zangyack atacaron la Tierra, pero no se fueron todos. Con la intencion de controlarlos desde dentro se aseguraran dominar la tierra con puño de hierro. Ahora un nuevo equipo se asegurada de proteger la Tierra de ellos, estos son los nuevos Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

En medio de la ciudad de Coral Dail, una joven de unos 18 años camina por las calles mirando una lista que lleva. Tiene el pelo largo castaño, ojos azules plateados y viste un pantalon corto hasta los muslos de color marron oscuro, camiseta de mangas corta verde y botas negras. Mientra se dirige a su destino mira al cielo azul. Mientras tanto en el espacio un barco negro se dirige a la Tierra, solo hay un tripulante en la nave y mira al planeta mientras sujeta una bolsa entre sus manos. Cuando llega casi a la atmosfera de la Tierra es atacado por naves Zangyack, la nave es gravemente dañado y se prepara para un aterrizaje forzoso. En otro punto del mundo, escondido en cualquier parte un ser como un aguila de color negro de ojos rojos dice mirando una pantalla. Y dice rompiendo una copa en su mano.

- Maldición, llego ese maldito truan. Pero jamas encontraras nuevos guerreros, enviad un escuadro y que lo maten. Y traedme la bolsa. -  
- Si mi señor. -  
- Si. -  
- A sus ordenes. -

Mientras la joven camina si preocupación por el parque hasta que oye algo del cielo y mira. Cuando ve algo caerse, empieza a correr. Cuando la nave cayo la honda expansiva la tira al suelo, al levantarse ve el barco quemarse y al tripulante salir. Esta cubierto de los pies a la cabeza con un traje blanco y dorado y botas negras, es un kaizoku gokaiger. La joven corre para ayudar al verle el costado izquierdo ensangrentado. Al agarrarlo le dice.

- Gracias por ayudar a un pirata. -  
- No me las des hasta que te cure. -  
- Es tarde, mis heridas son demasiado graves. Joven humana. ¿Como te llamas? -  
- Erika Cooper. Tienes que sentarte. -

Cuando lo sento vio que apenas se mantenia y este dijo dandole la bolsa.

- No voy a poder hacer nada, te pido algo muy importante. En esta bolsa estan los dispositivos para transformarse en Gokaiger, tenia que buscar a los elegidos pero no podre hacerlo. -  
- No, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, no puedes morir. -

Erika estaba muy asustada, el gokaiger la agarro de las manos y dijo.

- No pasa nada, aunque muera mi poder y alma iran a los dispositivos y al barco. Busca el barco y a otros, conviertete en un gokaiger. Adios... Erika... Cooper. -

Al decir las últimas palabras, se convirtio en polvo dorado que se elevo por el cielo. Erika agarro la bolsa y la abrazo. Cuando vio el cielo diviso varias naves extrañas, se fue con la bolsa en sus manos. Corrio hasta llegar a la universidad donde trabaja, hay un hombre de unos 35 años con el pelo castaño largo y de ojos verdes y vistiendo un traje marron esta en una clase y dice.

- Y esta es la solución del problema que no pudisteis resolver, pero no pasa nada. Hasta yo tenia problemas. Y ahora veamos... -

La campaña sono en ese momento y dijo mientras sus alumnos se hiban.

- Recordad que los examenes para las becas deportivas y de ciencias ya estan abiertas. Hasta la semana que viene. -

Llego a su despacho y encontro a Erika sentada debajo de la mesa abrazando la bolsa, el profesor dijo.

- Erika ¿Que pasa mi niña? -  
- Vi morir a alguien y me dio esto. Tio Billy no se que hacer. -  
- Por que no me cuentas todo desde le principio. -

Erika le conto todo mientra él miraba lo de la bolsa, dentro hay varios dispositivos y una especie de mapa en blanco. Cuando termino de contarle todo, Billy dijo.

- Un Gokaiger, tranquila no lo haras sola. Te conozco y se que quieres hacerlo. Recojamos unas cosas y nos vamos, hablare con el decano. Esperame aqui. -

Horas despúes se dirigen al coche de Billy cuando aparecieron unos seres grises con cabezas cuadradas y con mazos, Billy agarro a Erika y la puso detras suya. Estaban rodeados y dijo.

- No te separes de mi. -  
- Tio Billy son... -  
- Si, son Zangyack pero son subordinados. Siempre hay alguien al mando. -  
- Asi es. -

Aparecio un Zangyack azul marino con una pistola en la mano y dijo.

- Niña, dame esa bolsa y no os hare nada. -  
- No lo hagas, nos mataran de todas maneras. Corre. -

Salieron corriendo por un callejon, mientras corrian Erika recuerda las palabras del Gokaiger blanco.

- "Conviertete en un Gokaiger." -

Cuando se refugiaron detras de un contenedor, Billy estaba diciendo cosas pero ella solo dijo.

- Me convertire en un Gokaiger. -  
- ¿Como dices? -  
- No huire más, sere un Gokaiger, tio Billy. No pienso ser cobarde. -

Billy sonrio y dijo agitandole el pelo.

- Tu padre, estaria orgulloso de ti. Coge uno y lucha, yo guardare el resto. No te preocupes por mi. Voy armado. -

Saco una pistola de su cartera, Erika coguio un dispositivo del tamaño de un movil con la forma de un walkie-talkie gris y le dio la bolsa. Se puso delante de los Zangyack y dijo moviendo las manos hacia delante y elevando el brazo.

- Es hora de luchar, Gokaiger. -

Una columna de luz cayo sobre ella y su ropa cambio, un traje complete de color negro con un abrigo largo hasta la cintura que se enrolla en ella rojo con el borde dorado, cinturon dorado y botas rojas y plateadas, en el pecho lleva unas espadas cruzadas y una especie de calavera, y un casco rojo con una visera negra y el mismo simbolo en la frente en plateado. Los Zangyack se asustaron y se hecharon para atras, ella dijo poniendose en combate.

- Kaizoku Sentai... Gokaiger Red. -  
- Se ha transformado, ¿a que esperais? Matadla. -

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella, Erika agarro el dispositivo e hizo aparecer una espada y cargo contra ellos. Cuando acabo con todos ellos, le dijo al lider.

- No permitire que os lleveis nada. -  
- Intentalo. -

Corrio hacia él esquivando las rafagas y cuando estuvo cerca le corto con la espada destruyendolo. Volvio a ser ella misma y dijo cayendo al suelo.

- Ah, esto es duro. Tengo que entrenar más. -  
- Erika, ¿Estas bien? -  
- Cansada, pero bien. Vamonos de aqui tio Billy. -  
- Por supuesto, al volver a casa. Recoges tus cosas y nos iremos en la caravana. Y buscaremos a los demas elegidos. -  
- Y el barco tio Billy, y el barco. -

Hicieron todos y se fueron en dirección a ninguna parte. Erika no paraba de mirar el dispositivo que habia cambiado de gris a rojo brillante y el simbolo estaba también, sonrio pensando en las aventuras que viviria ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - Los hermanos extraordinarios

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que Erika se convirtio en un Gokaiger, Billy conducia mientras ella esta en el baño mirandose en el espejo. Penso en cortarse el pelo para ser más comodo. Cuando volvio al asiento de copiloto Billy dice.

- ¿En que piensa esa cabecita tuya? -  
- En que no puedo luchar sola, necesitamos más gente. Tio Billy ¿Cuantos grupos de Super Sentai hubo? -  
- Si contar contigo fueron 35 grupos de Super Sentai, pero tu te pareces a los ultimos los Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Piratas espaciales que proteguieron nuestro planeta de los Zangyack, pero veo que algunos se quedaron. -  
- Pues no permitire que se salgan con la suya. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola. -  
- Ya estamos llegando a la siguiente ciudad, ire a un taller por el motor y despúes a una tienda de comestibles, tu iras a una peluqueria tienes que cortarte el pelo. -  
- Si, ¿Donde nos encontramos? -  
- Ya te encontrare. -

Cuando llegaron Billy dejo a Erika delante de una tienda y se fue, Erika camino por la ciudad antes de ir a una peluqueria y pensaba en donde buscar el barco. Cuando casi entra en una, cuando unos hombres con la insigmia de los Zangyack la detubieron y dijeron.

- Tiene que acompañarnos. -  
- De eso nada. -

Estaba a punto de usar su dispositivo cuando unas espendedoras que hay enfrente empiezan a disparar latas de refresco a los hombres haciendoles huir, Erika estaba de piedra y oye la risa de una chica, cuando mira ve a una de unos 17 años, su piel es blanca y el pelo blanco recoguido en un moño. Tiene los ojos de color café caramelo, parecia amarillos. Bastante delgada y con una cicatriz en la mejilla un short de mezclilla con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, tenis estilo Converse y un chaleco negro estilo militar. Se acerco a Erika y le dijo.

- ¿Estas bien? -  
- Si, pero ¿Que acaba de pasar? -  
- Fui yo. -  
- ¿¡Tu!? ¿Como? -  
- Bueno pues veras, ven te lo mostrare. -

La siguio hasta una maquina de refrescos y dijo.

- ¿Quieres uno? -  
- Si, de limon si es posible. Pero no tengo monedas. -  
- No hace falta. Mira. -

Puso la mano encima y salieron dos latas y dijo dandole una.

- Soy Jaqueline Kyrian, puedes llamarme Jaky. -  
- Erika Cooper. Tienes un don con las maquinas. -  
- "Tecnopatía". Y dime ¿Que haces en la ciudad? -  
- Te parecera una tonteria pero estoy buscando a personas para convertirlas en Gokaiger. -

Jaky se atraganto y dijo.

- ¿¡Gokaiger!? -

Erika le enseño el dispositivo y dijo.

- Creeme por que es cierto. No solo tengo que buscar personas sino tambien un barco que esta escondido en alguna parte  
- Nunca habia visto un Gokaiger, oye tal vez mi hermano y yo podemos ayudarte. -  
- Eso seria genial. -  
- Vamos es por aqui. -

Mientras tanto en una tienda dos personas trabajan en ella uno es una mujer de unos 30 años con el pelo rojo y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones, de piel blanca. Viste un pantalón negro, botas y un bluson azul cielo de manga corta, esta esta en caja repasando las notas mientras que un joven de unos 19 años, casi 20, tiene el pelo ligeramente largo de color negro, tiene la piel blanca y los ojos color café caramelo, parecia amarillos. Viste una camiseta negra de manga corta y chaleco verde estilo militar, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de trabajo negras. Este esta ordenando unas cajas. Al poco rato la mujer dice.

- Ethan, pronto habra que llamar al banco para otro credito. -  
- Pero Annel, solo hara que tengamos más deudas. -  
- Pero esteremos juntos los tres. -  
- Vamos, vamos. -  
- Espera me estas haciendo daño. -

Entraron en la tienda Jaky y Erika, esta se esta masajeando la mano ya que Jaky tiro de ella. Annel y Ethan estaban mirandolas y Jaky dijo.

- Nii-Chan, ella es Erika Cooper, Erika, él es mi hermano mayor Ethan Kyrian y nuestra buena amiga Annel Renolly. -  
- Un placer conocerles. -  
- El gusto es nuestro Erika. -

- Nii-Chan no seas madelucado. Erika no es una chica corriente es una Gokaiger. -  
- ¿¡Una Gokaiger!? Lo eres. -  
- Si, y soy el... -  
- Seguro que la rosa. -  
- SOY LA ROJA. -  
- Nii-Chan yo quiero ayudarla, convirtamonos en Gokaiger. -  
- Claro, podremos proteger el mundo. -  
- No pienso ser nada. ¿Que hizo este mundo por nosotros? -  
- Ethan. -  
- No pienso hacer nada, ni yo ni mi hermana. -  
- Nii-Chan. -  
- No Jaky, si es su decisión que asi sea, yo seguire mi busqueda y defendere el mundo. -

Cuando se fue Jaky se encaro con su hermano.

- Muy bonito, ella sabe lo de mi don. -  
- Estas loca, no lo uses en publico. Podrian llevarte a un laboratorio y eso seria terrible para nosotros. -  
- Ya basta los dos, Jaky, si quieres un Gokaiger, encuentra a Erika y Ethan tu mismo debes saber como es nuestro mundo ahora, sin los Gokaiger no hay esperanza. -

Se quedo en silencio mientras su hermana salia tras Erika, esta caminaba pensando en lo que dijo Ethan. Sacudio esa idea cuando Jaky la alcanzo y dijo.

- Perdonalo, es que él... -  
- Tranquila todos tenemos ideas distintas. -  
- Antes no era asi. -  
- ¿Que quieres decir? -  
- Veras, fuimos abandonados en un bosque cuando eramos pequeños, yo tenia 2 y el 5. Vivimos en un orfanato hasta que cumplimos los 12 y 15, unos cientificos querian experimentar con nosotros por lo de nuestro "don". -  
- ¿Tu hermano tambien lo tiene? -  
- Si, pero el suyo es "Magnetismo", es algo parecido a un iman. Cuando él se entero escapamos hacia la ciudad donde Annel nos acoguio, sabe lo de nuestro "don" pero ella dice que todos somos diferentes. Annel me dijo que si yo quiero convertirme en Gokaiger, me convertire en uno. -  
- Eres valiente Jaky. En cuanto encuentre a Billy te dare un dispositivo. -  
- ¿Billy? -  
- Mi tio Billy Raimon, no es de sangre pero mi padre y él fueron buenos amigos, cuando desaparecio me acoguio como sobrina. Le quiero un monton. -  
- Que bonito. -

Justo en ese momento se oyo una explosion que impacta en un edificio cercano. La onda las tira al suelo. Erika se levanto rapido y le dijo viendo a los Zangyack.

- Escondete, me encargare de ellos. -  
- Pero... -  
- No te preocupes por mi. -  
- Jaky. -

Quien grito fue Ethan y detras de él Annel. Agarro a su hermana y dijo.

- ¿Estas bien? -  
- Si, estoy bien. -  
- Son Zangyack. -  
- Escondanse, ponganse a salvo. -  
- Estas loca, no me creo que seas un Gokaiger y menos el rojo. -  
- Ethan, no digas eso. -  
- Tienes derecho a decirlo si no me crees, es mejor que esten a salvo. -  
- No obedecere a una niña. -  
- Nii-San. -

Erika le ignoro y dijo moviendo las manos hacia delante y elevando el brazo.

- Es hora de luchar, Gokaiger. -

La columna de luz cayo sobre ella y se transformo.

- Kaizoku Sentai... Gokaiger Red. -  
- Es una Gokaiger. -  
- Ponganse a salvo. -

Corrio hacia los Zangyack invocando su espada, mientras lucha contra ellos, Billy aparecio corriendo con su maletin y grito.

- Erika. -  
- ¿Usted es Billy Raimon, el tio de Erika? -  
- ¿Quien lo pregunta? -  
- Soy amiga suya, Jaqueline Kyrian, Jaky para los amigos. -  
- Veo que Erika conocio a una amiga. -  
- Quiero luchar a su lado. -  
- Jaky. -  
- Annel tu misma lo has dicho. Quiero ayudarla. -  
- Por supuesto, toma usalo. -

Mientras buscaba el dispositivo, Ethan no aparto la mirada de la batalla y dijo.

- Yo también, si Jaky lucha, yo también luchare. -  
- Claro un hermano debe proteger a su hermana. Toma entonces. -

Les dio los dispositovos y dijeron a la vez.

- Es hora de luchar, Gokaiger. -

La columna de luz cayo sobre ellos y se transformaron. Llevaban la misma ropa que Erika, pero Ethan hiba de azul y Jaky de amarillo, y dijeron en posición de combate.

- Kaizoku Sentai... Gokaiger Blue. -  
- Kaizoku Sentai... Gokaiger Yellow. -

Los dispositivos cambiaron como el de Erika, de gris a azul para Ethan y amarillo para Jaky. Corrieron para ayudar a Erika. Agarraron los dispositivos he invocaron sus armas. Jaky invoco dos pistolas y Ethan un arco. Dispararon a los Zangyack que hiban atacar a Erika por la espalda, esta dijo.

- Gracias compañeros. -  
- De nada amiga. -  
- No es momento de hablar, sino de luchar. -  
- Bien amigos, usemos las armas de filo para estos últimos. -  
- Si. -

Ethan transformo su arco en dos katanas y Jaky en una espada de doble filo de dos manos. Corrieron contra los que quedaban y acabaron con ellos rapidamente. Cuando terminaron Erika dijo.

- Kaizoku Sentai... Esta victoria es nuetra. -

Horas despúes Erika y Billy estaba en la caravana esperando si venian Jaky, Ethan y Annel. Mientras esperaba Billy dijo.

- Ya no luchas sola, puedes estar... -  
- No puedo estar tranquila, Ethan convencera a Jaky de no ser Gokaiger y devolveran los dispositivos. -

Al poco rato se oyo la puerta, Billy lo abrio y entraron Annel, Jaky y Ethan. Annel dijo.

- Perdon por la espera. -  
- Teniamos que recoguer nuestras cosas. -  
- Entonces... -  
- Claro seremos Gokairger. Aunque algunos digan que no. -

- Ethan no seas madelucado. -

Ethan entro y se sento en el banco mirando por la ventana. Annel se sento de copiloto con Billy y Erika y Jaky hablaban de lo que sucedio ese dia. Ethan de vez en cuanto miraba de reojo a Erika y daba un pequeña sonrisa fugaz y penso para si.

- Supongo que... puedo hacer algo para este mundo. -


End file.
